


Up in Smoke

by punkeraa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Reylo fluff, and cute, anxious!Kylo, i have lots of cute ideas for this fic, i think this is gonna end up being mildly slow burn, if other drugs are used i will also tag, reylo freeform, stoner!reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkeraa/pseuds/punkeraa
Summary: Kylo Ren just so happens to meet Rey at a house party, bonding over their shared interest in smoking weed. The more they hang out and get high together, the more Kylo begins to feel his attraction towards the radiant stoner spark up. How will this friendship blossom? Will something more grow, or will it all go up in smoke? - modern college AU





	1. A Broken Bowl

He decided on leaving his warm apartment on a winter night because he believed the cold air and socializing with people would make him feel less suffocated, less trapped. There were many days and nights where the four walls of his small one-bedroom apartment acted as a protective layer, shielding Kylo Ren away from the world when he most wanted to disappear. 

But tonight had been a night where the walls were no longer comforting, but rather became a menacing cage. The once protective walls were now closing in on Kylo, making him smaller and smaller until he needed to leave. Truthfully it had been his first night out in a handful of days. He had everything he needed in his apartment, all his assignments could be turned in online—there was simply no reason to leave. 

Except for now, when the heat becomes stifling and the feeling of being trapped loudly resounds throughout his body. Kylo needed to leave, and luckily had a place to go for the night. A friend, Phasma, had invited him to a party. She said it was a house show, with no cover but charging for drinks.

Finally there, however, sipping on mediocre beer at best, Kylo was beginning to feel worse. Phasma had wanted to be up close to the bands, in the thick of all the moshing. Her tall frame made it no issue for her; Phasma was one of the better moshers on the campus, Kylo could attest to it from all the house shows she had dragged him to. He, however, disliked being in the middle of so many people. It made him feel caged.

The house was crowded, the basement where the bands played their sets even more so. It was becoming too much, depleting whatever energy Kylo had. Patting his jacket pocket, he moved outside into the back of the house. The inhale of sharp cold air stings his lungs, but Kylo shuts his eyes and greedily takes another breath. His heart rate decelerates, his palms less clammy. 

Kylo feels his energy slowly returning to him. Scanning the darkened backyard, his eyes find a picnic table. Walking over, Kylo rests a hand in his pocket, cupping the item hidden within. Upon reaching the table he is able to see there is another occupant at the other end, sitting on the same side of the bench he has come up to. It would appear they were also indulging in what Kylo is about to do, judging by the smell of the air around them. 

Seated, he takes out his grinder out of his left pocket and goes to retrieve the bowl from his right. However, once his hand is within the opposite pocket, Kylo realizes with annoyance that it is painfully _empty_. 

“Shit,” he quietly lets out, his words dissipating into condensation. Whatever relief Kylo felt after walking outside quickly left. A fowl mood begins to replace it when he notices the stranger looking at him. It’s dark, the light of the house not reaching where they are—part of the reason Kylo had chosen this spot. 

“What?” Kylo asks, his tone and posture aggressive. He wants to be left alone, to stew in his own annoyance at himself for forgetting such an essential detail. 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo was surprised when the voice turned out to be that of a woman’s. Her tone was curious, simply asking—it made most of his annoyance melt away. 

Sighing, shoulders slumping, the tall man looked away from her. Debating the pros and cons of what telling the stranger could be, Kylo quickly made the decision that it wouldn't matter at all what she would think of his dilemma. 

He stared at the darkness of the trees lining the perimeter of the yard before confessing, “I forgot I don’t have a bowl anymore because it broke. I hate rolling joints so I don’t have papers. Now I just have a grinder full of weed and nothing to smoke it out of.”

Her giggle startles Kylo, turning to scowl at her. He opens himself up to this stranger and then she laughs at him? For whatever reason, it also hurts. Kylo feels his mind begin to wander, feels the bees in his stomach beginning to wake. Their angry buzzing will fill him with dread, will make Kylo feel afraid and terribly small. 

“No, don’t get the wrong idea! I’m not laughing at you. Well, I sort of am,” she continued. Kylo’s body posture must have gave away his emotional state—he was never terribly good at hiding his emotions. The scowl deepened. 

Scooting closer to him on the bench, facing him, she introduced herself. “I’m Rey.”

Kylo’s curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to look at the woman with the beautiful voice. Her head was framed by a large furry hood; even in the dark Kylo noticed the freckles splashed across Rey’s nose and cheeks. Her hazel eyes were warm and open. She seemed to glow in the winter darkness. 

Clearing his throat, he replied. “I’m Kylo.”

Rey flashed a smile and held her hand out. She was impossibly warm, he noted as their skin made contact. He offered her a small smile, hoping it was not the awkward one Phasma always accuses Kylo of using. 

“Now, about your little problem. I think I can be of help,” she continued. Her voice took on a pragmatic tone—all business.

Kylo’s arched eyebrows signaled this new acquaintance into finishing the rest of her statement. “I luckily happen to have a bowl that I would not mind sharing with you. Are you fine with matching?”

Her hazel eyes are large and expectant, her teeth nibbling on the full, soft pink flesh of her bottom lip. The breath escaping her nostrils condenses, disappearing into the dark sky. Little starlight is able to filter its way down past the air and light pollution.

“Yes,” Kylo lets out breathily. 

Rey is pleased, and immediately takes out her own grinder and bowl, setting them down on the table between them. Kylo moves his grinder to be on the other end of Rey’s small bowl. 

Perhaps sensing his gaze upon the white glass with orange swirls, Rey states, “That’s BB-8. I know she’s small but she’ll knock you on your ass if you’re careless. She can pack quite the punch.”

“Why BB-8?” Kylo’s fingers deftly unscrew his grinder, revealing his weed. It was Blue Dream, a sativa and indica hybrid. It was his favorite strain for many reasons, but part of it was the color. The marijuana was neon green, amber and blue hairs clinging to it and giving the nugs a rich blue undertone. The smell of blueberries wafted from the grinder.

Inhaling the air, Rey turned to look at him and gave him a mischievous grin. “Is that what I think it is? The blueberry strain?”

He smiled at her; she clearly knew some things about weed. “Not quite. It’s a hybrid, so it’s the Blueberry strain as well as the Haze strain. It’s called [Blue Dream](https://www.allbud.com/marijuana-strains/sativa-dominant-hybrid/blue-dream). What do you have?”

Unscrewing her own grinder, Kylo smelled the difference in their strains. Whereas his was fruity and sweet, Rey’s strain smelled skunky and earthy. He wondered how they would combine together.

“Mine is an indica, it’s called [Jedi Kush](https://www.allbud.com/marijuana-strains/indica/jedi-kush).” Rey shot him a look when Kylo let out a poorly concealed chuckle. “It’ll make you really mellow but it’ll also probably make you sleepy. How does yours usually feel?”

She was asking practical questions, and Kylo found he liked that about her. Not many of his friends had been smoking as long as he had, and most often than not Kylo was the connect many had to their drug dealers. Simply being around and talking with someone who appreciated and knew about weed the way he did made Kylo feel a little less alone. He felt a connection to Rey.

Kylo looked away from her, staring at the sky. The clouds had parted, revealing weak twinkles of faraway planets and stars. He closed his eyes once more, inhaling the sharp winter air. “Usually I feel a head high first, which is nice because I have headaches a lot and it helps. Then a body high; it’s mellow and it just leaves you feeling warm and a little numb.”

“Since mine is more of an indi-couch, would you be alright if we smoked your stuff? And then I can smoke you out on another day.”

The reason a smile spread across Kylo’s face eluded him, or so he told himself. He was completely fine with this course of action—it meant he would get to see Rey again, the radiant, friendly stoner he happened to chance upon at a random house party. 

“Sure, that’s completely fine with me. I actually have a really nice bong. We could use it for next time, I’m fine with transporting it. O-or you can come over to my place if you want. Whatever will be most comfortable for you, Rey.” Kylo’s face was red, his words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could stop them. His heart was beginning to accelerate, the familiar sign that his anxiety was acting up. The bees were stirring in his stomach, small in numbers but the effects were felt nonetheless. 

Rey passed the bowl to him; Kylo noticed it was white with orange swirls. It was a pretty bowl, well kept from how clean it looked. She certainly took better care of her bowl than Kylo ever had. His bong was a different story, however. 

Using his pointer finger and thumb, Kylo grabbed a pinch of bud and began to pack the bowl. Rey had been right; BB-8 had a deeper and wider bowl than he had anticipated. He was able to fit about three pinches in, packed nice and tightly. Rey handed him her lighter, giving him greens. 

“Are you enjoying the party?” he asked, passing the bowl to her. Rey’s deft fingers expertly took the bowl, bringing it to her lips as she inhaled. Kylo turned away, releasing what little smoke was left. 

Rey answered once she handed the bowl back. “Meh. I was invited by a friend, but he wasn’t feeling well so he went back home. I didn’t wanna leave yet since we weren’t here for very long. But it’s weird being at a party where you don’t really know anyone. What about you?”

The starlight was becoming brighter, the clouds and pollution seeming to break away for the slightest of moments. Rey looked lovely in the pale silver glow of the night, the snow a sparkly white backdrop for her silhouette. 

“I’m not sure. I wanted to get out of my apartment tonight but I only know one friend here and she’s doing her own thing. And I just...I don’t like being surrounded by a bunch of people I don’t know in a place I’m not really familiar with.”

They got into a small routine, of answering questions and then asking new ones whenever the bowl was passed to the other. Soon they had finished the bowl, a nice head high making the near-constant pressure vanish from around Kylo’s brain. His body felt lighter, his limbs no longer heavy appendages weighing him down into a dark ocean abyss. The bees were silenced, dormant. 

Kylo cleared the bowl, blowing out the ashes. It scattered in the wind, leaving behind the scent of frost, butane, and blueberries. He held it out to Rey, handing back her small bowl. She had been right; it did pack quite a punch. 

“Oh, thanks,” she languidly said, a slow smile stretching across her face. The white and orange bowl disappeared in her pocket. 

Rey’s eyes widened, as if remembering something important. She fixated her glossy gaze on him, that same lazy smile still on her face. Kylo’s heart beat faster in his chest, but this had nothing to do with anxiety.

“Give me your number, so I can smoke you out later.”

Her directedness startled Kylo, but he quickly recovered from his shock. He had forgotten about the earlier promise. Taking her phone out, Rey looked at him patiently and expectedly. Her face was partially illuminated from the light emanating from her screen; Kylo could see the flecks of gold in her hazel eyes, saw how much the sun had kissed her skin. His mouth ran dry, his heart continuing to quicken its pace.

Reciting his phone number to her and spelling his name, Kylo’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw a text from an unknown number. She had sent him plant emojis—Kylo grinned and chuckled. This woman, Rey...he liked her company.

“Do you like milkshakes and breakfast food?” Kylo asked suddenly. If he hadn’t been high the question would never have escaped his lips, but the higher he got the looser his tongue became.

She grinned at him, nodding her head. “Yes, they are two of my favorite things.”

Clearing his throat, Kylo asked, “Would you want to get food right now? I don’t live too far from here and there’s a 24/7 diner that’s close by.”

Rey stood, stretching out her back and arms. Her hands were quickly hidden away in her pockets, the furry hood making her appear smaller. Kylo imagined hugging her, Rey’s head tucked under his chin, away from the bite of the freezing breeze. It was his turn to wait for her answer.

There was the same mischievous glint in her eyes as earlier when Rey held her hand out to Kylo. He took it, unsure of what she was planning, but stood as she pulled at him. They were close, only a foot between them. Kylo told himself Rey was standing so close because it was cold, she only wanted to share some body heat with him. 

“Maybe not tonight, Kylo. But I’ll text you tomorrow so we can make plans, okay?”

Nodding his head, Kylo’s heart fluttered, on a rollercoaster of rejection and excitement. She had said no to the diner, but Rey promised she would text him to make further plans with him. Perhaps forgetting to replace his broken bowl had been a blessing in disguise.


	2. Bong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=ogf3oy)  
>   
> 

Kylo stepped out of his tiny shower to see his phone illuminate, alerting him to a new text message. Towel wrapped tightly around his pale middle, he snatched the phone off the counter and looked at it. The message was from the friendly stoner he had met the night before.

Chewing his bottom lip, Kylo unlocked his phone to read the text from Rey.

_Will you be free in like 30 minutes?_

He had anxiously been waiting for this text all day; it was evening now, the sun long ago settled beneath the horizon. A relieved breath escaped his lungs, his shoulders visibly relaxing. Kylo felt silly for being so on edge waiting for a simple text, but something had sparked between him and Rey last night. He was curious to see where it would lead, and having a new smoking friend is hardly a bad thing.

 _Yeah. Do you want to come over or do you want me to go to your place?_ he sent back.

Kylo was already dressed in jeans and a loose fitting v-neck when he checked his phone again. Rey had responded, fast as lightning. 

_We’d have to smoke out in the balcony if you came to my place; can I come over?_

He typed out that she could come over, that they could smoke inside his place, and sent her his address. Rey replied that she would begin to head out in a few minutes.

\---

Rey was in his doorway, her furry hood covering a majority of her head, flecks of snow melting off in the faux fur. She only had a purse around her shoulder and a goofy friendly grin on her face.

With better lighting, Kylo could more easily see how attractive she really was. He swallowed a lump before greeting her.

“Hey, come in.”

The woman shimmied into his small one-bedroom apartment, observant wide eyes taking in her surroundings. There was not much space - a small living room with a two piece couch set and coffee table, a kitchen overlooking the living room, and a hallway with a bathroom and bedroom. A clear bong with black trimming* was out on the coffee table, his black grinder next to it.

Rey leaned against the wall, struggling to get her boots off her feet. She looked up at him from long lashes as she looked away from the coffee table, tone chastising as she said, “Hey, _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to be smoking you out. Put your grinder away.”

Scratching the back of his head as he walked towards the couch, Kylo let out a small chuckle before responding. “Well, I’m honestly fine with matching. You don’t have to smoke me out, it’s really okay. Also you can just put your jacket on the couch, and thanks for taking your boots off.”

Rey strode over to the couch in socked feet, taking a seat close enough to Kylo that their legs touched. He looked down so as she could not see the creeping blush on his neck. He suddenly regretted wearing a v-neck at all. 

“Do you want me to play some music? I have some vinyls we could play, if you’re fine with that,” Kylo suggested after a brief comfortable quiet had settled between the two. 

She had her legs tucked into herself, hugging them to her. A mischievous grin lit up her beautifully golden brown face. Kylo tried hard to ignore its dazzling effects. 

“I’d love that, actually,” came her English accented voice. He thought on the adorableness of her accent as he moved to half of his LP collection, kept near the TV for easy reach. The remaining half were kept in Kylo’s room, another record player set upon a nightstand beside the full sized bed.

“What type of music do you like listening to?” he wondered, his fingers automatically beginning to flip through LPs. He was extremely curious to get to know more about this girl - she had thoroughly caught his attention.

Another moment of silence passed between the two, broken only when Rey began listing some of her favorite music. “I love listening to the Front Bottoms, old school Fall Out Boy. But what I really enjoy is the Killers, especially their first album. I think it’s my favorite thing to listen to while I’m stoned. What about you, do you have any favorites?”

He smirked softly. “Yeah, I do,” responded Kylo, keeping his answer purposefully vague. 

“Well, what are they? Also the bong is packed, it’s waiting for you.”

Without looking over his shoulder, he called, “You go ahead and have greens while I set this up. What’s your stuff again?” 

Finally finding an album he wanted to listen to, the broad shouldered man popped it onto the record player. He skipped ahead in the record a bit, landing on one of his favorite songs from the album. Soon, the crisp notes of _Lovesong_ by the Cure floated through the small, warm living room.

“Jedi Kush, it’s an indica and it usually makes me feel sleepy. So it’ll probably be the same for you,” Rey declared as she noisily picked up the lighter and bong off the table. 

Kylo couldn’t help himself from turning around to see her; he was curious as to how such a tiny girl such as Rey would handle his bong. It was a rather massive thing and hit a bit harder than her BB-8. A chuckle escaped him as Rey stood from the couch to properly hold the 15 inch bong - she couldn’t take a hit while sitting down.

He couldn’t deny the attraction he felt for Rey as she expertly hit the bong with one of his favorite bands playing in the background. His mouth ran dry and his heart began racing. 

_She’s beautiful._

The thought ricocheted throughout Kylo’s mind, a bullet accidentally shot. It reverberated through his thoughts as if to focus all his attention on it. What was wrong with him?! He’s only known this girl for _one day_ , how can he be _that_ attracted to her?

He shook his dark waves, the thought buried under the realization that Rey was handing the bong over to him. She had finished her hit; now it was Kylo’s turn to take his.

“That is one hell of a bong, holy shit,” she coughed as it escaped her lips with the smoke. The record continued playing, different lyrics and tunes soothing his mind. 

He simply nodded his head, the low rumble of his chuckle lost into the chambers of the bong. Kylo lit the bowl, inhaling a few seconds longer than Rey had. He pulled away and immediately flattened his palm against the mouthpiece, trapping the smoke for a few moments in order to chalk it up*. The concentrated smoke would burn a bit more being inhaled, but the more intense high won out over the uncomfortable feeling. 

Kylo deftly inhaled the yellowed smoke in a quick intake of breath.

 _His arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes  
Be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy_ , sang Robert Smith over whimsically sad music.

The tall, dark haired man moved to sit next to Rey on the couch. He placed the bong on the floor, closer to her reach than his, rich sard eyes imploring her to continue. She confidently took it from the flower, inhaling deeply. Rey stared him down, blinking lazily like a cat as her pink mouth blew smoke in his face. Kylo couldn't find it in himself to find it annoying.

_Don’t struggle like that or I will only love you more  
For it’s much too late to get away or turn on the light._

He closed his eyes, beginning to feel the high in his bones. Kylo had not expected to feel it so quickly - perhaps Rey’s quality of weed was better than his. He would have to further look into it, perhaps to set something up with her connect. 

“So, tell me Kylo, what do you study?” Rey inquired, her eyes glossing over. He could see blood vessels in the whites surrounding the jade and warm gold of Rey’s iris. 

Clearing his throat, Kylo replied, “I’m a grad student in the English department. I’m specializing in Byronic hero literature from the 1870s until the 1940s. I’m also interested in the existentialist movement in Europe following the Second World War. What about you?”

A low whistle escaped the O of her mouth as she ignored his question. “A grad student, eh? That’s rather impressive Kylo.”

The music continued playing, almost forgotten by the two of them as they continued smoking and getting to know one another. Rey flashed a dazzling cheeky grin, passing the bong back into his too-large hands. Kylo returned with a much smaller smile.

“I am a senior in undergrad, getting my degree in mechanical engineering. I like to know what makes things work, what they tick. I’m curious in that way.” Rey sheepishly shrugged her shoulders answering his question, looking down at her sock-covered toes with a faraway smile. 

Kylo nodded, generally surprised. He had no idea as to what she would be studying, and found himself pleasantly surprised. He couldn’t think of the last time he had interacted with a STEM major, let alone one that appeared to be a rather big stoner. But he found that mechanical engineer fit Rey - Kylo could easily imagine her taking something apart, surrounded by the bits and parts of her pieces as she cleaned them for res* or cleaned them simply to clean them. 

“I like your taste in music. What album is this and who’s it by?” Rey asked, pulling Kylo away from his thoughts and into the present moment. 

“This is the _Disintegration_ album by the Cure. If you have a record player, you could borrow my vinyl if you want.”

She tilted her head to the side, lost in contemplation for a brief moment before nodding her head in agreement. A devilish grin lit up Rey’s face, her glossy eyes no less hypnotic to Kylo. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry again. 

“I wanna show you some music next time. Will you let me?”

Rey’s voice was bell chimes to Kylo, temptation in musical form. Whatever radiated from her very person attracted Kylo like a moth to a flame, a planetary grip seizing him and pulling him closer to her center. Her bright presence was summery as the sun.

 _This means I can see Rey more often_ , Kylo thought as he nodded his head. The biggest, unbidden grin Rey had seen on him flashed across his face, highlighting his muted beauty with wisps of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the positive response! i was a bit nervous about posting this tbh, i wasn't sure if it would be well received or if there were other fans who would enjoy stoner!reylo - i'm glad i found some :')
> 
> lol @ Kylo who isn't very subtle about how nerdy he thinks STEM majors are (he's a proud liberal arts major, but Rey will make sure to knock him down a few pegs)
> 
> also look at this super adorable [stoner!reylo art](http://pissbabysithlord.tumblr.com/post/162017488427/they-found-lukes-not-so-secret-stash-yes-thats) done by the super talented (and funny) [pissbabysithlord](http://pissbabysithlord.tumblr.com/)
> 
> please comment and kudos! check out this [mood board](http://punkeraa.tumblr.com/upinsmoke) i made for the overall story :~)
> 
> the lyrics are from [lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS6t56U9tBg) by the cure
> 
> just some notes for the chapter, some stoner vocab for those who may not know!
> 
> *this is the [bong](https://www.grasscity.com/us_en/black-leaf-beaker-base-ice-bong-with-6-arm-perc-black.html?nosto=category-top-sellers-fallback-nosto-1) Kylo owns  
> *chalk it up - making a bong so thick with smoke you can't see through it; can sometimes result in a yellowing of the smoke  
> *res - short for resin, which is the greasy build up of marijuana that collects on smoking pieces


	3. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=4lkiuq)  
>    
> 

The alarm blaring from Kylo’s cell phone was the beacon of light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. Students shifted out of seats, grabbing bags and books and laptops within their arms as they shuffled out the door. They all walked past him, perched on the edge of a large desk; only a few students said their goodbyes. 

Kylo sighed once he was alone in the classroom, taking in the empty seats. As a grad student, it was partly Kylo’s job to assist a professor with at least one class per semester while taking his own grad courses - some brave souls ventured to TA two classes at a time. This particular class focused on science fiction and fantasy novels, two of Kylo’s own personal favorite genres. Normally this was the discussion he looked forward to; the students participated and for the most part everyone read what had been assigned for the week. 

However, today had been off from the moment he opened his eyes. The middle of the week usually brought along with it a quiet kind of joy, evidence that he was closer and closer to the weekend. Kylo enjoyed his hours of solitude, working on grading papers or his own homework with his music softly playing. After hours of productive work, the exhausted grad student rewarded himself with a few bong rips. It was routine, and Kylo enjoyed the comfort of it. 

Yet that morning began as an off day for Kylo - he had simply woken up lacking motivation for anything, least of all guiding a discussion section of sophomore and junior undergrads. He could most likely place accurate blame on whatever monsters had haunted his sleep last night. Though Kylo could not remember the contents of the dream, he awoke in a panic. Sweat had coated his pale skin with a sickly sheen as his heart beat furiously against his ribcage. Kylo had not been able to fall back asleep. 

It had affected his whole day, a sadness that ached in the marrow of his bones. It had followed Kylo through his morning routine, into his classes and discussion. He knew his students could tell something was going on with him - they looked at him quietly, patiently, as if sensing he could not handle much else. 

_All because of a stupid dream I can’t even remember_ , Kylo petulantly thought. He began gathering his things into his bag, pulling his peacoat on over his thick wool sweater. Winters in the middle of cornfields were famously cold. Walking out of the English building the moody man spotted someone walking with a steaming cup of Starbucks. His feet instantly started walking in the direction of the university bookstore, which had in it the coffee shop. 

_After sleeping for shit I think I’ll treat myself to some coffee_ , Kylo rationed with himself. He hardly ever drank Starbucks, only on days when he was truly desperate; today was one of those occasions. 

The bookstore was small and cozy, soft lighting to make one feel comfortable and at home. The coffee shop was surprisingly empty, a line of only three people. Kylo moved towards it, scanning the menu to see what he would want. Trying to find the gift card he had received from Phasma as a birthday gift a few weeks ago required most of his attention, so much so he didn’t notice when it was his turn to step up to the waiting barista. 

Warm chocolate eyes looked at him patiently, a friendly smile spread across her rich dark skin. “How can I help you?” 

Kylo offered a small, brief smile before ordering something warm and caffeinated. He spelled his name out for the barista, feeling as if it was futile anyway because almost every time they managed to come up with a totally new name for him. 

Minutes later, he heard familiar bell chimes calling out his name. Unsure of himself, Kylo walked towards the barista holding onto his latte. Under a black cap was the smiling freckled face of Rey. 

“I figured it was you when I saw the name. I mean, how many Kylo’s could there be on this campus?” she joked in greeting, hiding her mouth behind her hand as a giggle escaped. 

He knew it was stupid as soon as the question left his lips, but Kylo couldn’t help but ask, “What are you doing here?” 

Rey’s chime-like laughter filled the air around him, warm and inviting. A relaxed grin stretched Kylo’s lips upward at the sound. 

“I work here, a few times during the week. How’s your week been?” Rey began wiping down the counter in between them. 

He cleared his throat, thinking a moment before answering, “It’s been alright, a little slow in terms of discussion. How about yours?” 

She walked away from him, dumping a dirty blender into a sink before walking back. Rey stood closer to him now, leaning towards him. Her hazel eyes looked up at Kylo from under long lashes. He concluded that she looked beautiful no matter her surroundings. 

Rolling her eyes, Rey said, “It’s been kicking my ass. But tomorrow is my last day of class for the week and it’s my lab, which I genuinely enjoy.” 

“Oh, nice. You’re almost done then, same as me. I’m looking forward to tomorrow afternoon when I’m done.” Kylo began sipping on his latte, the warm liquid feeling good down his throat. 

The gold of Rey’s eyes seemed to explode, catching the soft light and reflecting it like sunlight. A bright, wicked smile brought more attention to her friendly face. 

“If you’re not busy tomorrow night, would you want to hang out and match? I have Amazon Prime, we could watch some shows if you’re fine with that.” 

Had it been any of his few other stoner friends, Kylo would have flat out rejected. His off day had taken it’s toll on him, sucked at whatever energy he had reserved for dealing and interacting with people. He wanted to spend his weekend in isolation, out of the cold biting wind and in the warm soft solace of his one-bedroom. 

But this was Rey asking, and everything with her appeared to be different. Kylo was not at all very surprised when he nodded slowly, a lock of greasy black hair falling in front of his face. 

“Yes, I’d like that.” 

After confirming their plans for tomorrow night and saying goodbye, Kylo looked at the cup she had handed him. He chuckled, a boom reverberating throughout his chest. Rey had drawn little aliens on his latte, complete with spaceships, planets, and stars. She had even spelled his name correctly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a(n early) sober chapter appears!
> 
> this chapter is slow, but it gives a little insight into Kylo and what he's like in this story, giving some context as to why he enjoys smoking weed :) come say hi on [tumblr](http://punkeraa.tumblr.com/) ^^
> 
> kudos charge your local author, comments fully nourish them ~


	4. Down the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ifwnkg)

A light snow began falling, dusting the shoulders of Kylo’s jacket as he neared Rey’s apartment. He had considered driving - it would only be five minutes - but opted to walk instead. Something about the cold night air beckoned him; the continued crunch of snow under his boots as he walked eased Kylo’s hectic mind into blissful calm. 

Kylo walked down the main street of campus town, only living a few blocks from his new smoking buddy. The bars he passed were steadily filling up with stressed college students looking for a little release - he was secretly glad to no longer have a desire to attend bars such as the ones he passed. It would be an absolute nightmare for him to see one of his students.

Waiting at a light only two blocks north of her apartment, Kylo pulled out his phone to text Rey. The snow continued to sprinkle onto his jacket; a few flakes managed to stick to his hair, creating a fleeting constellation of melting white stars against textured darkness. 

He stood outside her door, hand raised to knock, when it suddenly swung open, creating a beacon of light in the winter darkness. Kylo couldn’t see the face of who had opened the door, his pupils unused to the vast amount of light produced by the hallway light bulb. Head perplexedly tilting to the side as his brows furrowed, Kylo slightly parted his lips to speak. Before he could get words out, a flash of black surged towards his feet. 

“Bella, no! You don’t have your leash on!” Rey called from inside the apartment, hurrying to the door. 

Kylo felt a light pressure on his left leg as he heard loud breathing. Looking down, he found himself staring into wide brown eyes set in a smashed-in, black, whiskered face. His brows furrowed even more, his nose scrunching up in confusion as he tried processing what exactly he was staring at. 

“Oh, Kylo, good, you’re here,” Rey greeted as she shoved an arm through her coat before zipping it up. She bent down to pick up the furry little black animal, hooking a leash onto the harness before setting it back down again. The animal continued to sniff at his boots, curled tail wagging excitedly. 

“Who’s this?” Kylo asked. He bent down to his haunches, staring again into the wide eyes of the tiny dog before them. Tentatively he held his hand out in front of the dog, allowing her to sniff before gently patting her head. The dog’s eyes closed in quiet happiness, tail wagging all the way. 

“This is my dog, Bella. She’s a pug and she needs to go down the block for her walk, don’t you?” she answered, pointing to the dog who was now paying rapt attention to her owner. Turning to whoever had answered the door, Rey said, “I’ll see ya in a few, Rose.” 

Closing the door and shutting away the warm glow, Rey tugged at Bella’s leash as she walked towards where Kylo had just come from. He followed the both of them, his long legs easily able to catch up to Rey. She flashed him a cheeky smile, something white pressed between her lips. Bringing up her lighter, Rey sparked up at her street corner. She inhaled once, twice, holding her breath in as she handed the joint to Kylo. The dank scent of [sour diesel](https://www.allbud.com/marijuana-strains/sativa-dominant-hybrid/sour-diesel) wafted up with the smoke as he inhaled. They continued walking south, Bella leading the way.

“Your dog is cute. A little funny looking, but cute,” Kylo said conversationally. Rey took two drags of her joint, handing it back to him. He ashed, careful not to accidentally throw the cherry out as well. 

Bella sniffed around a thin patch of snow, trying to find a spot for her to do her business. Kylo amusedly watched; he hadn’t expected this when he came over.

“Ha, yeah, she is. But I love her - she’s funny and she makes me happy. On days when I’m dry, hanging out with Bella is enough to help calm me down if I need it,” she admitted, getting quieter the longer she spoke. Rey looked up to the sky, snowflakes melting on top her eyelashes, her mind far away from the sidewalk they stood on.

Sensing she had revealed something a bit more personal than they are used to sharing with each other, Kylo took a moment before deciding he too would allow himself to become somewhat vulnerable in the winter night. 

“I like smoking weed because it helps me calm down,” he confessed in a whisper. His tall frame seemed to shrink with vulnerability as he unconsciously hunched into himself, dark hair curtaining over his face as Kylo looked at his boots. He toyed with a rock before kicking it away. 

Still looking down, Kylo heard rather than saw Rey approach him. Her shoes, tattered checkered vans that looked impossibly old, came into his line of sight. 

“Why do you need help to calm down?” Rey reached a hand towards his, tugging at his fingers, coaxing him to look up at her. She offered a small smile, eyes beseeching.

She handed him the joint, still roasting in their entwined fingers. Kylo broke away from the contact, bringing the tip to his lips, closing his eyes on the inhale. Passing it back, he released a shaky, smokey breath. 

The taste of skunky marijuana still on his lips, Kylo replied, “I, um, I have anxiety and depression. And sometimes when one or both of them act up and make me really stressed out or having like no desire to eat...smoking helps. I feel like I can keep my head above water instead of drowning.”

They were staring at each other now, a comfortable silence falling in between them. Bella tugged at her leash, begging them to continue walking; they did as the tiny dog insisted, still gazing at one another from their peripherals. 

Rey broke the silence a few moments later. “I like smoking because it helps me manage my anger. My temper used to be a bigger problem when I was younger, like middle and early high school, not so much anymore. I would just go into something close to a blind rage, and it wouldn’t take much to set me off. Once I started smoking, I realized my fuse had been extinguished. So to say.”

They stopped again, turning to face one another under a street lamp. Rey had circled them back, her apartment building lay a few hundred feet away. Bella was already walking in that direction, unaware or uncaring that the humans were not following her lead. A small smile cast a warm, grateful expression on his pale face. Rey responded with a smile of her own, the freckles on her cheeks shifting as she did. 

In the quiet of the night, with snow dusting the landscape surrounding them, something seemed to click into place between the two. A new step in their friendship, a comfortability with being vulnerable in the presence of the other. A street lamp halo ringed Rey’s head as she looked up at him - she looked ethereal in the winter cold, speckled with snowflakes. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards minutely, a soft look in Kylo’s eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry for not updating last week! real life got in the way and i just didn't really feel like writing/didn't really have the time for it unfortunately 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed Bella - i based her off my pug bc she's funny and cute lol  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=25gyves)  
> but finally, some insight into these two and why they like smoking weed! a quiet development in their relationship :') what direction would you guys like to see this story go in? i'm open to any ideas and would really love hearing your suggestions ^^


End file.
